Fate Shall Lead Us On
by Moonstream
Summary: He shall rise from the depths of hell,born from the devils womb, todo one thing,destory mankind. They shall defy him, seven men, seven Eleveans all heirs to their thrones.Greed,hatred,betrayl,and lust,turned into love.R&R plz,or i won't finish this fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own them sadly;;**_

_**This is my first fanfic I have ever written after reading many others for over 2 years. Please be gentle on me I am a beginner. I accept flames, telling me what to put and what to remove. Give me your ides for the next chapter.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Fate Shall Lead Us On**_

Long ago in a distant land, when magical creatures still existed, and man was still in his dark ages, a prophecy was told.

**He shall rise from the depths of hell, **

**Born from the devil's womb, Created **

**To do only one thing, kill mankind.**

**He shall rip the earth apart **

**Bring the winds blowing hard;**

**Make the giants rip the roots from its tree**

**He shall then rule the land.**

Unknowingly, there was also another prophecy told,

**_They shall rise against him,_**

**_Seven men_**

**_All heirs to their thrones_**

**_Born to lead,_**

_**Greed turned into love **_

**_And seven Elveans princesses,_**

**_Chosen to prove themselves_**

**_To their people_**

**_Captured by their human rivals._**

_**But learned to love them**_

_**They shall stand together **_

**_And defeat he who came from hell._**

This is their story the legend that went down in history, the defeat of Lanaqeitr, ruler of the dead.

"Come my boys, listen to me. The Elveans are to have a ceremony for their princesses who are leaving their kingdoms for their traditional hunt; they take the hidden path of the dwarves, cut them off at the waterfall, wrap them in the skins of deer and bring them back." Dermail told the seven princes. Prince Quatre, Prince Trowa, Prince Heero, Prince Zechs, Prince Wufie, Prince Duo, and Prince Treize. "Why father, why must we marry these impure creatures of magic, they're…they're barbaric, I mean sending their daughters to hunt, absurd." Prince Treize asked quite outraged by his father's decision.

"He has a point, uncle; I mean we already have women of our own." Said Zechs.

"Because my sons, you do want to make you're kingdoms stronger, make them give birth to leaders who will rule this world. No one can defeat them; they will be heroes fighting against Lanaqeitr. Is that not what you want for your sons?"

"Yes uncle" Trowa, Quatre, Duo, Wufie, and Heero monotonelessly said.

Many, many lands away…

"People of Zorna, we are here today to wish our princess daughters off for the Soloke Hunt. They have become of age to prove themselves worthy of ruling our kingdom shall one of them fail they will be disinherited. As a gift to help them on their way, we offer the sword of Poraqu, I reward to Lady Une (Anna as we know her), the golden arrows and silver bow of Izya, Belongs to our finest archer Hilde Schenizber, the enchanted daggers of Dala, I give to Midii Une, the Blue sword of Alana, goes to a fine lady, Sally Po, the Necklace of Light belonging to the enchanted unicorn magic, goes to our youngest heiress Relena Peacecraft, the Ray sword of To'ra'qa, goes to another fine leader Lucrezia Noin and the emerald and topaz(1) sword and shield of Ixia goes to our dear Dorothy Catalina."

"Do you believe this? I'm so scared; I mean what if I fail what would I do then?"

Relena asked anxiously pacing back and forth.

"Hush child, the humans are at war with themselves, they will not bother us nor our prey" Lucrezia Noin said soothingly to her youngest cousin.

"Stop worrying, Lena you're always panicking, chill will you"

"I am not Dorothy leave me alone just because you are bigger than me doesn't make you smarter"

"Are you insulting me, you do not know who you are messing with." Dorothy stood up and glared at Relena.

"I do think I know who I am dealing with, Dorothy Catalina, an extremely stupid person" Relena replied, flipping her hair to the side of her cheek, and she had a sly smile on her face. She just loved annoying Dorothy. Dorothy's eyes narrowed and before any of the other girls could do anything she leapt on top of Relena and the two started fighting each other, pulling hair, curse words were being said and lots of yelling and screaming came from the two girls.

"Will you two stop" Lady Une got up and pulled Dorothy off of Relena and Sally checked her wounds that Dorothy caused." What's the matter with you two you're driving me crazy, and I already have enough stress on me about the hunt.

" Why what is it dear sister, you seem quite troubled tell us, dear sister what is on you're mind" Midii asked a concerned look washed over her face, as she brushed a stray blond hair out of her face.

"Well you all have heard of king Dermail, and I over heard uncle Noin tell father that he was scheming a plan against us, and that the war had stopped."

"Well isn't that good?" Hilde asked "I mean, no more killing".

"You don't understand, if they are not fighting, then we are in danger."

Realization dawned on the princesses, if the mortals were not fighting their wars then they would concentrate on them, kidnapping the seven Elvean heirs, and making them produce heirs for their own kingdoms.

**_HEYYY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT, ILL BE UPDATING SOON, IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS._**

**_I was wondering if there was anybody who could show me how to add chapters on to the same file, I would appreciate it._**

_**(1) Topaz; is a rare stone, like a turquoise, bluish color.**_


	2. The Soloke Hunt

**Disclaimer: I do not own them sadly**

**I thank those who reviewed my last chapter, if you want to know the full summery check out my profile. There will also be summaries for other stories too.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The Soloke hunt

The sun rose high over the Black Mountains, shedding light into every dark corner. All dark creatures of the night fled away from the sun's unmerciful heat. Yet hidden in the shade of the Old Forest there lay seven figures, all disguised to blend into the features of the wood.

"How long must we wait here?" asked Duo impatiently. "We've been waiting for three days and three nights, my hair is getting tangled and I promised Isabella that I would be with her for the Grand Ball of knighthood."

"Yes, I must agree with my braided cousin, my hair is getting tangled too. If it does not get washed or brushed daily, it will lose its softness, and you all know how much Elizabeth loves to stroke my golden tresses." Zechs drawled in his husky voice.

"Well we didn't tell you to have long hair, it may be elegant but some luxuries must come at a price." Treize answered a hint of anger and annoyance in his voice. "I also have Leia waiting for me at the mansion, we all have women waiting for us, yet we must have these impure things of the wild, how disgusting."

"Injustice, I told Merian about it and she has agreed with me, we can have children that are just as strong as the Elveans and they don't have to be magical." said Wufie pounding his palms into the ground.

"Well we must hold on, for the hunt starts today when the sun lays high in the sky but not yet touching the west of the (1)Blue Lights." Quatre's patient voice stated as he looked towards the rising sun.

"My princesses hurry, hurry, the sun has risen we must get you all dressed for the Leaving Ceremony." The maid said in a hurried voice.

Shouting and yelling of orders were soon heard as the whole entire kingdom awoke with great excitement, the men were getting the best and noblest horses ready, children running about following the orders that were given, and the women were doing last minute cooking for the long journey awaiting for their highnesses.

It took half an hour to get the girls up, it then took another two hours to bathe them and because long it took to get them prepared, their mothers decided for them to eat on their way to the Old Forest, where the Dwarve's path lay hidden among the bushes .

"My people, we have long awaited this day, to see our royalties leaving for the Soloke Hunt. We are proud for we know they shall not fail us. They wear the clothes of the Dragons, to protect them from Lanaqeitr's evils. They hold the gifts that the Lady Spirits have given them, and now they are ready! My daughters mount your rides."

"Oh Lady, I am quite frightened, how long will it take us to get to the path?" Relena asked in a low mutter.

"Hush child, we will be alright, after all we have our gifts do we not?"

"True, true, but Lady, (2) Anna I…I have a feeling that we will run into trouble, should I tell mother?"

"NO, the last thing we want Lena, is to postpone this hunt, it is of utmost importance to us and to our people."

"I am sorry Anna but, I just have a feeling, that's all." Relena sighed in defeat.

'I know what I feel, something bad is going to happen, I can feel it, maybe I'm just hallucinating, but I know what I feel. Well I guess I'm going to have to wait and find out if my feelings are true'

"Hey… hey Lena look at me young one," Relena had been awakened from her thoughts by Sally's soft voice. "No, don't turn away, look I know this is hard, it is hard on all of us. What Anna means to say is that if we postponed this hunt, then what will the other immortals thinks of us, they will call us weak, our fathers will be ashamed to even look upon us, and we will not have only failed our people, no Lena, we would have failed ourselves."

"She is right, let us all take a deep breath and wait for Uncle Une to finish his speech." Lucrezia added helpfully.

"And so now, today they shall leave these gates as young girls, and come back as beautiful women, ready to rule our magical lands." Uncle Une finished.

The large golden gates that lead to the city of Zorna, opened, to let out the seven princesses'. Unknown to all, that the gates would never open a fortnight later, no, it would open many years later to welcome their princesses, to unite the immortals and mortals together. Beyond the gates is where the war begins.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOO how did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think, and also check out my other stories. Okay I know this story is a bit boring in the beginning but all of the action is in the next chapter.**

**1; Blue Lights is a land marking that travelers use if there going west, it is the marking of good, it is where all of the prophets are told..**

**2: As it stated in the last chapter in brackets that Lady Une's name was Anna, (Or known As Anna)**

**Please tell me what you think.**

**oh and one more thing, if i don't get at least 10 or 20 reviews i will not continue with my story.**


	3. Discovered

_**Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing, I never will. The owners are the makers of DDR Max. Which I have been extremely obsessed with.**_

_Thanks for those few who reviewed. Thanks for those who read but didn't review. sobs "how could you" sobs again_

_Ooooooo well,sighs on with the story, there is action in this one. Hope you like my style in writing

* * *

_

**Discovered **

_I know something is wrong, ohh how I wish the others will listen to me. But they are right; I do not want to bring shame upon my family name…_

"What are you thinking about, youngest cousin? You seem so wrapped up in your thoughts. "Midii interrupted Relena's train of thoughts.

"Oh nothing that's important Midii. Nothing at all. Just thinking about the hunt."

"Ah yes, thank you for reminding me, I almost forgot to ask Anna, here. What are we going to hunt, we cannot hunt the dragons for they are almost wiped out, the unicorns are too precious to cut off their horns, and the Shadowfoxes are too quick for any eye to see." stated Dorothy.

Although they were riding they gave all of their attention to Anna. Occasionally Hilde or Sally would send out their falcons for a quick search out, to make sure no mortal beings were following them. Particularly royal mortal beings.

"We will hunt that of the most population, we will hunt, attack the mortals tribes"

They all gasped.

"The Mortals tribe, oh Anna are you crazy, we cannot attack them" said Lu quite upset by what was said.

"For there are many children in those tribes and I dare not hurt them. Although they are mortals, and the next generation to mankind, they are too dear, too precious and innocent."

"Do not be silly Lu, we will not hurt the children but instead take them with us"

"Sally, I am surprised of what you just said, you absolutely adore children whether it be mortal or of our kind."

"No Hilde, you do not understand what Sally is saying"

"I think I do, I'm just not sure how to put a finger on it, please explain Sally" asked Dorothy keeping her eyes on the trail yet her ears awake to what Sally had to say.

"Well you see, humans, were never born mortals, when man was born they had special powers, our powers. But because man is, and still is frightened, and threatened about

Us magical creatures, they taught their offspring how to do everything by hand, the mortal way, the human way, the mankind's way. But of course they knew that if the children happened just happened to get hold of any magical beast or any Elveans, they will become immortal again and this time there is no changing back.

We are losing our population in large numbers, we need to become pure again, we must become pure again. I shall not give birth to any child from a man I do not love."

"You mean more children, oh how wonderful" Midii clapped her hands gleefully

"But what is the children's age, of becoming forever mortal?

"Between the ages of a new born, and the teenage of a eighteen year old, for girls, but fifteen for boys, because men mature much faster than the women" Sally replied.

"Look up ahead Treize, it's them. I can see them. Do we attack now?" asked wufei

"No"

"WHAT, why not…"

"Be quiet you imbecile, or they will hear you"

They watched as the seven maidens suddenly stopped at the large noise.

"What was that"

"hush Dorothy, I think it was a human"

"Don't you dare hush me Relena, or I will seriously hurt you"

"Oh really, let's see you try, the only thing you could ever hurt was that piece of fruit tree behind you."

"Is that a challenge chicken legs"

"CHICKEN LEGS, CHICKEN LEGS, oooooo girl now you made me mad"

"you wanna piece of me, come and get it CHICKEN LEGS"

"HIPPO HIPS"

"Oh girl you went way to far there…"

"Will you both shut the hell up, were trying to listen for ant intruders"

"MAKE US" screamed Relena and Dorothy at the same time to Lucrezia's face.

"Don't you dare yell in my face before I bash both of your heads together?"

The other girls were arguing non-stop, Hilde and Midii included, they were fighting about who would get married first, or who had the hippo hips or were just cat fighting because they felt like it.

The boys listened in amusement, to their non-stop chattering, a couple of creative insults thrown here and there made them smile.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP"

"Sally?"

"Didn't you just hear that, Anna?"

"Yes I did, somebody calling another person an imbecile, right?"

The hidden men, lowered there heads in hope for them to move on, and not realize there trap. Sweat dripped down there faces, as the grasses tickled their breaths.

"Shit, I'm gonna sneeze"

"Don't you dare Maxwell" growled Wufei and Heero at the same time.

"I'm gonna, I'm gonna…" He sneezed.

* * *

**sooooooo, how did you like it? i decided that there would be a bit of humor in this one and all the action in the other one.**

**please R&R, i need more reviews.plzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


End file.
